


Too Tired

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Its Odos turn, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No one on the show had a healthy head, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Odo is just .... So tired.





	Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit lol.  
> But hey.
> 
> ALSO have yall noticed that the only mentally/well adjusted healthy character on the ship (O Brien ) was put through so much shit there was no way he could be healthy.
> 
> Is no one allowed to be happy?

Motivation was an interesting phenomenon. It came and went like the tide, but there was always some form of it. For most people.

Odo knew he wasn't like them. He didn't even think he was one of them. People couldn't become rocks with a simple thought. It would be nice to have the motivation to do that though. He didn't feel like doing anything.

When he first learned he didn't have to regenerate in a bucket, he'd been ecstatic. What he didn't realize was that he needed it. Not on a regular basis. Odo could go months without the bucket, but then something would hit him like a wall and he would spend every second he could in the thing.

It wasn't healthy. In some of his books he read about disorders like his. Executive dysfunction, or some other variation of that.

It wasn't healthy. It wasn't normal.

Odo should be able to stand and take humanoid form and go do his job without the smallest bit of trouble. But no. The little motivation he had was trapped in a web of "if"s.

If he could stand, he would make Elim breakfast before he woke up. Elim was probably still sleeping, curled up underneath a _housewarming_ gift the Doctor gave when he first moved in. The memory of the pun, on any other day, would have made Odo scoff.

If he had the energy, he would request a day off from Sisko. As a ranking officer he had probably handled cases like this before. Star Fleet did provide more than adequate environments for all walks of life.

More "if"s forced their way through Odo's mind, and he couldn't even force those to stop. It was frustrating. Time was running out, but he still didn't feel like doing anything.

Suddenly he sensed something nearing him. Memories replaced the "if"s for a moment, but not good ones. Dr. Mora and his experiments, the tests on the odo'ital sample that were considered savage by even Klingon standards. It couldn't be that.

"Odo?" a soft voice whispered, the air vibrating with someone's breath and heartbeat. Elim. Odo could recognize everything about him in a moment. 

Odo tried to raise at least a small greeting to Elim, but he couldn't. 

"Bad day?" Elim continued in the same soft tone, "I'll ask Julian to excuse you from work somehow. You stay here."

Odo felt more vibrations as Elim walked to the screen embedded in the wall. It wasn't like he could go anywhere in this state.

Elim returned and sat down next to the bucket. 

"Julian has agreed to say it appears you have a Changeling version of the cold. He wants to pick the next few books we discuss in return of course-" Elim babbled on about the Doctor's poor choice in literature, but Odo didn't mind. Even if he couldn't bring himself to move, listening to Elim kept the "if"s at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone see the pun? I figured let italics just to make it noticeable.


End file.
